SilentCloudscape
Be the long-haired, socially awkward guy. Your name is SYNEFO CAERIS. Since you were 1 solar sweep old, you have lived in your small FLYING HIVE (or as humans would call it, a hot air balloon) together with your lusus. Due to being serparated from other trolls while being so young, you CAN NOT TALK. You have contacted other trolls during that, but only via Pesterchum. Your lusus tried teaching you the Alternian language, but seeing as he can't speak either, you only learned how to LISTEN TO OTHER TROLLS or how to WRITE DOWN WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY. You also used to be happy and cheerful, until something rather serious happened... Due to AN ACCIDENT involving your sharp horns, the air balloon itself and your levitation skills, you CRASH LANDED INTO A ROCK, face first. You quickly treated the wound yourself, and you CUT OFF YOUR HORNS to prevent such accidents from happening again. One half of your face still hurts a lot, even a solar sweep later, so you still keep the bandages around said half. You have no idea how to CUT YOUR OWN HAIR, and as such it has grown to rather great lengths. Unbeknownst to you, you also suffered some BRAIN DAMAGE which has caused you to be MUCH MORE SHY than you were before. Examine abilities and details. Psychic *You are incredibly skilled in levitation, probably because you have used it a lot. However, you still make use of a hot air balloon because levitating above the clouds gets really exhausting after a while. Physical *You are rather athletic, surprisingly. You can run quite a while without getting tired, but you rarely get enough space to do so. *You are also rather tall (six feet). Other talents *You cannot hope to defeat Synefo in a fly-off. He is simply the best there is. Not only can he operate all aerial vehicles and transportation devices, his aforementioned levitation skills also help quite a bit. Miscellaneous details *You are so incredibly shy, because you have never talked to other trolls since you were born. You have an incredible fear of being criticized by others. However, if people are nice to you, you do not mind discussions quite as much. Surprisingly, before the accident, you were actually quite cheerful and happy. *You can't close your mouth, literally. You have never learned how to do that. Hivestem traits *'Skilled' in levitation and everything that has to do with staying in midair *Quite adventurous *A mute because he has never learned how to speak *Incredibly shy *Quite tall Examine lusus. Squawk! You are now HAWKER. You are basically a COMBINATION OF A HAWK AND A PARROT. If someone would have LEARNED YOU HOW TO SPEAK, you would have passed your skills on to your owner, Synefo! You don't really feel like telling a whole lot about yourself now, so you will stop here! Squawk! Examine chumroll It's empty. You don't need or want to talk to anyone. Examine relationships. Matesprit ♥ *- Kismesis ♠ *- Moirail ♦ *emeraldExcavator, he is trying to get you more socialized Auspistice ♣ *- Category:Blue Blood Category:Male Category:Skystem